league_of_war_mercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Lab
The Research Lab is a building found under the black market. The research lab uses oil to gain minor deploy cost reductions or building upgrade discounts and speedups. The player starts off with one research project and gains more when upgrading the lab. It is advised to upgrade the oil derricks and oil silos as well, as oil prices can be very costly. Upgrading the hangar is required in order to upgrade this building, as the maximum building level of the research lab is the current building level of the hangar. Research If the research lab is sufficiently upgraded and the player has enough oil, the player can perform a research project. When researched, the player can gain boosts in upgrading buildings or deploy cost reductions for a unit type. The player can view information on what they are about to research to make their judgment on what to pour their resources into. Upgrading the research lab unlocks more projects to research and occasionally grants a speed boost in research speed. Projects that are unlocked later will require the completion of at least one previous project as indicated by the lines connecting the projects. Projects in the same column as each other will have the same cost. The projects and their costs are as follows: Note - Building discounts reduce both construction and upgrade cash costs. Phase 1'' - ''Costs ## oil per project * Tank deploy discount (1.25%) Phase 2 ''- ''Costs ## oil per project * Recon deploy discount (1.5%) * Hangar discount (6%) Phase 3 '- Costs ## oil per project' * Air deploy discount (1.75%) * Artillery deploy discount (1.75%) * Command center discount (6.5%) * Oil derrick speedup (6.5%) Phase 4 - Costs ## oil per project * Bank discount (1.75%) * Oil derrick discount (7%) * Infantry deploy discount (2%) * Vault discount (7%) Phase 5 - Costs ## oil per project * Tank deploy discount (2.25%) * Bank speedup (7.5%) * Recon deploy discount (2.25%) Phase 6 - Costs ## oil per project * Hangar speedup (8%) * Alliance embassy discount (8%) * Air deploy discount (2.5%) * Infantry deploy discount (2.5%) Phase 7 - Costs 1,890,000 oil per project * Artillery deploy discount (2.75%) * Defense yard speedup (8.5%) * Command center speedup (8.5%) * Black market speedup (8.5%) Phase 8 - Costs 4,215,000 oil per project * Infantry deploy discount (3%) * Vault speedup (9%) * Alliance embassy speedup (9%) Phase 9 - Costs 5,830,000 oil per project * Defense yard speedup (9.5%) * Machine shop speedup (9.5%) * Recon deploy discount (3.25%) * Machine shop discount (9.5%) Phase 10 - Costs 9,410,000 oil per project * Artillery deploy discount (3.5%) * Tank deploy discount (3.5%) * Air deploy discount (3.5%) Bugs * The description of the research lab still states that research boosts unit abilities, which has been migrated to the hangar using thorium and oil instead of oil and time. Trivia * When a research project is currently ongoing, the lab will glow with intense blue light. * The images of buildings for the building-related projects will update to match their current appearance as the player upgrades them. * Before unit abilities were upgraded in the hangar, research was used to upgrade them. Because of this, there used to be three tabs labeled offense, defense, and utility. The utility tab is the one that is left today.